BTSCHIMCHIMDAY
by Kimmidiot
Summary: Jimin hanya mengharapkan hari specialnya akan berharga. Meskipun ia harus mengalami hal yang terburuk ia alami, tapi semua itu terbalas dengan apa yang ia inginkan. 지민이 생일축하해! #BTSCHIMCHIMDAY Special for Jimin 20th birthday present! BTS Fanfiction


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHIMCHIM!**

**THIS FF IS MADE FOR PARK JIMIN 20****TH**** BIRTHDAY PRESENT BY KIMMIDIOT**

**[!] Warning: Typo(s) Bahasa gak baku, Alur mainstream (mungkin), No bash.**

**[A/N] : Ide dan ff ini asli ga main punya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan, yaaah mungkin gak sengaja, maklum alur mainstream XD**

_**No Plagiat!**__ Okay? Fix._

Enjoy!

.

.

Jimin bangun dari tidurnya dengan sumringan saat melihat kalender yang ada di atas nakasnya. Sekarang hari minggu, _which means_ hari ini hari tanpa jadwal apapun! Jadi ia bisa saja bisa menyiapkan hal-hal yang ia akan lakukan untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya besok.

Tentu saja, besok tanggal 13 Oktober, dan itu adalah hari ulang tahun Jimin!

.

Jimin turun dari rajangnya hanya untuk menengok hyung dan duo maknae BTS yang ternyata masih di alam mimpi masing-masing. _Payah sekali mereka, dasar kebo._

Karena Jimin terlalu bersemangat untuk hari esok, ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk sekedar memasak makanan ringan buat para _member_ lain yang kelelahan. Yah, apa salahnya berbuat baik di hari ulang tahun diri sendiri?

Ah ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana senangnya hari ini. Pokoknya ia akan mengajak member lain untuk sarapan makanannya, lalu jalan-jalan untuk bermain, lalu pulang dengan membawa kue dan boom! _Hastag_ _happy Birthday Jimin_ sudah _trending topic_.

Ah Jimin jadi tidak sabar. Dengan segera, ia berlari kea rah dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

.

.

Jungkook membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip dari balik selimut tebalnya. Jimin sudah keluar. Perlahan, Jungkook merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas kasur pribadinya.

"psst… hyungdeul, aman."

Empat pasang mata pun langsung terbuka lebar dan terduduk di kasur masing-masing. Namun masih ada satu manusia yang masih mergelayut nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan si _alien_ yang memakai penutup mata bergambar singa a.k.a Kim Taehyung?

Jin yang tidur di bawah Taehyung akhirnya sengaja menggoyangkan penyangga tempat tidur mereka, membuat mau tak mau Taehyung bergeliat tidak nyaman dan pada akhirnya hanya membalikkan badannya dan tertidur kembali.

"Dasar bocah kebo." gerutu Yoongi lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Yoongi dengan kejamnya menarik kedua kaki Taehyung agar lelaki itu terbangun. Sreet.

"Eeh umma! Copot!"

"SSSSSSSSTTTTT!"

Semua pasang mata melempar tatapan tajam pada Taehyung yang bahkan tidak melihat tatapan menakutkan itu satu pun. Tanpa membuang waktu, akhirnya Namjoon angkat bicara langsung _to the point_.

"Jadi Jimin mau di apain nih serunya?"

Semua member –minus Jimin –sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk hadiah yang akan mereka berikan untuk Jimin. Yup! Mereka tidak akan melewatkan hari berharga Jimin kan? Sekalipun Jimin sering dibuat gemas akibat mulutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

"Umm.. kasih surprise tengah malam?" saran Jungkook.

"mainstream!"

"Lemparin tepung?"

"Mainstream!"

"cuekin?"

"Mainstream!"

"TERUS APA YANG GAK MAINSTREAM!?" Tanya Jungkook sebal akibat sarannya hanya dijawab oleh satu kata menyebalkan dengan nada yang serupa. Tapi justru ia mendapan jawaban 'ssst' yang bukan Jungkook inginkan.

"Jangan teriak! Nanti ketahuan!" bisik Hoseok dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"HYUNG SENDIRI JUGA BERISIIIK!"

"SSSSSSSTTTTTT."

Jungkook melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit saja ia sudah mendapatkan teguran 3 kali oleh 5 orang. 3 x 5 = 15. Dan itu banyak bro! _Tau ah, kookie bête._

Taehyung yang kesadarannya sudah mengumpul sepenuhnya akhirnya mengeluarkan saran. "Bagaimana kalau kita memojokinya saja?"

Semua pasang mata –minus Jungkook kali ini –langsung membulat lebat dan mengarah pada Taehyung yang menunjukkan _blank face_ andalannya. Oh Taehyung mengerti sekarang, member lain justru malah berpikiran ke 'situ'.

"Bukan ke hal 'itu' oke? Maksudnya itu memojoki seperti menegurnya dengan cuek? Atau memarahinya? Atau bahkan kita bisa meminta bantuan pada ARMY untuk tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat sebelum jam 12 pas. Jimin pasti akan sedih." Jelas Taehyung.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menyetujui ide Taehyung, minus Jungkook lagi yang sudah bête duluan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa memberitahu para ARMY untuk tidak memberi ucapan jika Jimin sendiri tahu _password_ twitter kami dan bisa membukanya kapan pun?" Tanya Hoseok yang sepertinya masih belum terkumpul penuh nyawa nya.

Yoongi yang saat itu duduk di kasurnya melirik nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ada ponsel Jimin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yoongi segera mengambilnya dan membuka _password_nya dengan gesit. Siapa juga yang tidak tahu _password_ Jimin? Hanya 1234-_-

Setelah ia anggap selesai, Yoongi kembali meletakkan ponsel Jimin semirip mungkin seperti sebelumnya dan kembali ke permasalahan.

"Jimin itu Gaptek (Gagal Praktek Teknologi) jadi masalah twitter itu sudah beres," Ucap Yoongi santai.

"Tapi kalau aku bilang, dengan 'memojoki maksud Taehyung' sepertinya kurang puas. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau Jimin itu ge'er keterlaluan." Kini sang _Big Brother_ yang ikut berbicara dan diangguki oleh semuanya, minus Jungkook.

"Gini aja deh, pokoknya masalah garing atau tidaknya biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Usul Taehyung santai.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"PSSST DIA DATAANG!" bisik Taehyung panic saat mendengar langkah kaki dari luar kamar menuju kamar mereka.

"SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT" kini giliran Jungkook yang menyuruh mereka diam.

Dan semuanya pun kembali ke posisi tidur masing-masing.

.

.

"HYUUUNGDEEEEEEULLL! DUO MAKNAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE! PAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH! AYO BANGUUUN! IREONA IREONA IREONA IREONAAA!"

Teriakan cempreng nan membahana Jimin memenuhi seisi kamar BTS, bahkan sampai tembus ke luar dorm sekalipun saking keras dan melengkingnya. Bahkan berhasil membuat mood Jungkook semakin jelek juga.

Lengkuhan khas bangun tidur pun keluar dari masing-masing pemilik mulut –yang sengaja disengajakan –dan menatap malas pada Jimin dengan mata yang masih setenga terpejam.

"Berisik."

"Tau ih."

"Libur ini juga."

"Bocah sialan."

Jimin hanya mencoba bersabar dan mengelus dadanya. Sebenarnya sih tadi ia sempat menguping dari balik pintu, walaupun yang terdengar hanya suara 'ssst' seperti ular. Tapi sentu saja sungguh muslatih jika ada ular di dalam kamar mereka. Dan sungguh mustahil satu ular bisa membuat 6 kasur langsung berbunyi seketika.

Jimin mengambil satu kesimpulan.

Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Jimin segera menghampiri kasur pribadi Jungkook –karena ia mengagumi dan suka sekali menjahili maknae nya ini. Jimin menarik-narik selimut yang Jungkook pakai hingga membuat sang empu di dalamnya mengerang kesal.

"JEONGGUKIKE! AYOOO BANGUUUUN!"

Jungkook pun semakin geram. Ia menendang selimutnya ke udara dan menatap tajam langsung ke bola mata Jimin tanpa bercanda.

"Berisik tau gak!" teriak Jungkook geram dan keluar dari kamar dengan pintu yang dibuka lebar secara paksa.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam di kasur Jungkook sedikit kaget atas perlakuan Jungkook yang tidak sopan. Dan satu per satu member yang lain keluar dengan bisikan gerutuan seperti merepotkan saja, mengganggu, cih bocah tengil, urgh, dan lainnya.

Jimin melihat Taehyung yang keluar paling akhir, dan begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang melihat Jimin dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Apa liat-liat?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng lesu dan membiarkan Taehyung pergi ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di kamar. Jimin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

_Tenang, Min, tenang. _

.

.

Jimin menekuk wajahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama yang lain. Sayang sekali hari ini tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Sarapannya sama sekali tidak dimakan oleh member lain. Jangankan dimakan, disentuh saja tidak! Hanya piring putih itu saja yang dipegang. Padahal Jimin sudah membuatnya sebisa mungkin sampai seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan noda.

Tenang, Min, tenang. Ia tidak boleh membuat moodnya hancur untuk keesokan harinya. Lagipula itu masih rencana 1. Ia masih punya rencana yang lain bukan? Ajak bermain?

"Hyungdeul, maknae, main yuk!" seru Jimin

"Gak."

Jimin cemberut saat pertanyaannya hanya dijawab sesingkat dan sedingin mungkin. Bahkan Jimin sama sekali tidak dilihat! Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang bermain _playstation_, Yoongi dan Namjoon sedang bermain dengan computer untuk mendiskusikan tentang lagu sepertinya, sisanya (Taehyung dan Jin) hanya dudu di sofa dengan tangan dan mata yang sibuk pada ponsel masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, belanja aja yuk! Jin Hyung!"

"Gak."

Jimin tidak kehabisan akal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Yoongi dan Namjoon, merangkul mereka dan seolah menyempil masuk diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _shopping_, hyung?"

"Gak."

Kali ini Jimin menghampiri Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Hei! Kita beli kue saja yuk! Kookie suka kue kan?" Tanya Jimin yang sedang menghalangi TV LED, membuat Jungkook maupun Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya dan mencari celah lain agar bisa melihat permainan seru mereka.

"Minggirlah!" ucap Hoseok geram. Tapi Jimin tidak menuruti permintaan Hoseok sebegitu gampangnya.

"Ayolaah! Apa kalian tidak bosan di dorm terus? Kook! Ikut denganku yuk!"

Jungkook yang pasalnya masih bête akibat insiden tadi pagi, hanya mendecak kesal dan melanjutkan permainannya. Sampai akhirnya Jimin yang selalu menghalangi layar TV mau tidak mau Jungkook menjadi kalah.

"Tuh kan hyung jadi kalah!" teriak Jungkook kesal. Ia membanti stik _playstation_nya dan bangkit dari duduknya di lantai.

"Hyung itu sebenarnya maunya apa sih! Caper banget! Menggangu tau gak?! MENGGANGGU!"

Lagi, Jungkook pergi dari ruang tengah dan meninggalkan Jimin yang penuh dengan tanda Tanya. Bahkan Taehyung dan Jin saya memasang raut wajah bingung di balik ponsel masing-masing. Diam-diam Jin mengirimkan pesan pada Taehyung

_Taehyungie:_

_Tae, Jungkook itu sebenarnya acting atau tidak sih?_

_Jin hyung:_

_Gak tau hyung._. apapun itu tapi Jungkook keren! _

Dan begitulah isinya.

.

.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengadakan latihan sebagai menguraing waktu luang. Meskipun ini sesuai dengan rencana, namun Namjoon memutuskan latihan agar tidak dicurigai akan kesengajaan 'memojoki Jimin menurut Taehyung' yang bisa saja Jimin ketahui.

Dan disinilah mereka, baru saja selesai berlatih koreografi '_No More Dream'_ untuk persiapan konser mereka nanti.

Jimin menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas lantai karena lelah. Sedari tadi tidak ada waktu istirahat yang diberikan dari _speaker_ yang sudah di_set random_. 5 lagu berturut-turut tanpa istirahat itu sangat memelahkan. Apalagi mengingat koreografi mereka yang energik.

"Ayolah… kenapa kita tidak istirahat saja dan pergi keluar mencari udara segar?" keluh Jimin yang masih terdampar di atas lantai.

Namun tidak ada satu pun yang menanggapi ucapannya. Jimin mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus menggunakan hari bebas kita untuk memaksa diri berlatih koreografi, sedangkan kita bisa saja bermain dan me-_refresh_ otak kita dari semua tekanan!?" Kini suara Jimin mulai meninggi, mengajak emosi Jungkook untuk semakin naik dan menghancurkan ketenangannya.

"Karena jika kita mengikuti semua kemauan hyung, kita akan menjadi _boyband_ yang terlalu kekanakan dan hancur!" jawab Jungkook yang suaranya tidak kalah tinggi dengan Jimin.

Jimin mulai kehilangan kesabaran dengan tingkah laku Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook yang notabenya lebih muda darinya 2 tahun bisa membentaknya di hari min satu ulang tahunnya?!

"Berhenti menjadi orang yang perfectionis! Apa kau pikir hidup kita ini kerja terus?!" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang keras.

"Perfectionis? Hyung saja yang kerjaannya main terus! Tentu saja kau memberontak, kau saja hanya di _trainee_ 1 tahun! Kalau hyung belum siap, keluar saja!"

"BERISIK TAU GAK?!"

.

Ruangan latihan menjadi semakin panas akibat pertengkaran mulut antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Semua member dibingungkan oleh kedua maknae _line _yang tidak dapat ditebak.Adu mulut Jimin dan Jungkook sedari tadi tidak ada selesainya, membuat Yoongi harus angkat tangan.

Ia benci keramaian, ingat itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau adu mulut begini! Jangan menambah masalah bisa kan?!" seru Yoongi geram pada mereka berdua.

"Dia yang selalu membentakku! Dia yang tidak sopan!" sergah Jimin tak terima, menunjuk Jungkook sebagai sang yang patut disalahkan.

"Dia tidak akan membentakmu jika kau tidak membuat hari awalnya buruk! Dia membentak karena kau yang selalu menggangunya!" ujar Yoongi lagi, kini yang ditunjuk hanya Jimin.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan?! Kenapa selalu aku korban kalian menyalahkan?! Apa karena aku yang hanya _trainee _1 tahun sehingga tidak mengenal kalian begitu luas dan kalian bisa memperlakukanku segitu mengenaskannya karena aku HOOBAE kalian?!"

Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Jimin berlari keluar, meninggalkan mereka yang menegang tak percaya atas semua ucapan Jimin. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa berbahagia dengan orang yang ia sayangi, maknae yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri, dan Yoongi _big brother_ kesayangannya. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah… ketidak adilan.

Jimin segera mengunci kamar mereka dan menghempaskan tubuh pegalnya pada kasurnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Jimin membuang nafasnya kasar.

Jimin meraih ponselnya yang ada di kantong celananya, mengecek notifikasi yang masuk. Ternyata tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali. Bahkan dari fans-nya sekalipun.

Mengapa hari ini begitu sial baginya? ;-;

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok bertepuk tangan saat beberapa menit setelah kepergian Jimin. Namjoon, Yoongi, Jin, dan Jungkook menatap mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Akting kalian daebak!" ucap Taehyung dan Hoseok serempak.

Jungkook menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. "Akting apaan?"

Kini semua pasang mata terpusat pada Jungkook seorang. "Jadi tadi kau tidak akting?" tanya Jin mengintimidasi.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng polos, membuat para hyungnya memasang muka gepeng seperti -_- hancur sudah, bagaimana cara mengembalikan mood Jimin jika sudah begini?

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh-tak acuh.

"JADI KAU TIDAK TAHU SURPRISE-NYA GIMANA?!" serentak, semuanya langsung teriak pada Taehyung yang lagi hanya menampakkan ekspresi _blank Tae-_nya.

Jin memukul jidatnya. "Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi-_-"

"BAIKLAH! PLAN B!"

Kini Yoongi yang mengambil alih ide. Sontak semuanya langsung berbaris dan memberikan hormat pada Yoongi seperti upacara.

"Jungkook dan Hoseok! Kalian beli kue sekarang!"

"Jin dan Taehyung! Ambilkan beberapa perhiasan ulang tahun, makanan dan kunci cadangan kamar!"

"Namjoon! Kau dan aku akan mengambil projector! Kita hanya tersisa waktu- ASTAGA SUDAH JAM 7!"

"CEPAAAAT!"

Semuanya pun sudah pergi dengan panik. Saking paniknya, Taehyung dan Hoseok sempat saling membentur dan setelah itu mendorong masing-masing ke arah yang benar.

Semoga plan Yoongi kali ini tidak mengecewakan Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook diam-diam menguping dari balik pintu kamar mereka yang dikunci dari dalam. Yoongi yang paling dekat dengan pintu hanya bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Jimin, tanda lampu hijau bagi mereka untuk masuk. Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kunci cadangan yang Taehyung dan Jin bawa, memasuki ruangan gelap itu dengan mengendap-endap.

"lihatlah dia." Bisik Jin pelan. Ia berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Jimin yang damai di alam mimpinya.

"Dia habis menangis." Bisik Jin pelan, lagi.

Semuanya jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin, apalagi Jungkook yang sudah membentaknya beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu, ayo buat _surprise_ yang menakjukkan!" seru Hoseok pelan, yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

Mereka semua melaksanakan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan baik.

Taehyung dan Jin menata kamar mereka, Jungkook dan Hoseok yang menata makanan, dan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang mengurus laptop dan projector yang akan digunakan untuk _video call_ nanti bersama seluruh ARMY di seluruh dunia (yah walaupun hanya sebagian dari mereka).

Mereka pun sudah beres dengan tugas masing-masing. Namun waktu masih tersisa 30 menit lagi sebelum jam 12 pas dan akan berganti hari menjadi hari ulang tahun Jimin. Bahkan beberapa Fans sudah terlihat mengantuk, namun mereka tahan. Sampai akhirnya otak _absurd_ Taehyung kembali bekerja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat satu kejutan lagi?"

Semua member hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka bingung, bahkan beberapa fans korea juga menautkan alis mereka bingung.

Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa satu set spidol berwarna yang ia goyangkan dengan tatapan jahil. Hanya Hoseok dan Jungkook yang menyengir jahil.

"Ayo kita membuat Jimin menjadi 'cantik'!"

Dan setelah itu, para fans hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Jimin yang dirias sangan 'cantik' melalui projector disana.

.

5

4

3

2

1

[Monday, 13 October 2014. 00.00 AM]

Buuum

Duar

Jimin langsung bangun dengan posisi terduduk saat ia mendengar suara ledakan di sebelah telinganya. Dan disaat itu matanya langsung berbinar.

Para member melempar senyum padanya, dengan konveti bertebaran disana sini berjatuhan ke kepalanya, dan layar projector yang menunjukkan beberapa orang dengan _banner_ namanya dan ucapan. Dan disaat itu, ponselnya penuh dengan notifikasi, ucapan, dan juga meriahnya para hyung dan dongsaengnya bersorak padanya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHIMCHIIIIIM!"

Jimin hampir saja menitihkan airmata lagi jika ia tidak mengingat ia sedang dilihat oleh beberapa fans-nya. Jimin segera memeluk Yoongi dan Jungkook yang terdekat dengannya, lalu memeluk semuanya dengan sangat erat.

Ia tidak akan membuat kejadian siang hari tadi menjadi kenyataan lagi.

Yang ia inginkan hanya kehangatan dan kebersamaan mereka, BTS dan para ARMY.

"CHUKKAE JIMINIE!"

"Maaf soal insiden tadi siang."

"Maaf ya hyung aku membentakmu."

"Maaf juga kami suka membully-mu."

"Maaf juga sering mengatakanmu jelek."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Senyum Jimin merekah di bibir tipisnya. Lagi, ia memeluk semua member tersayangnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan genangan airmatanya lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak meminta kalian melakukan yang sebaik mungkin, karena dengan bersama, kita bisa menutupi kesalahan satu sama lain. Asalkan kejadian tadi siang tidak akan terulang lagi."

Semuanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Jimin, beralih kepada kue yang dipegang oleh Yoongi, dengan lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu. Beberapa lilin berbentuk hati dan ditengahnya ada angka 20. Sebenarnya itu kue buatan fans mereka saat Taehyung dan Jin keluar dan menemukan paketan yang ternyata untuk Jimin. Beruntung sekali.

"Kalau begitu, berdoa tentang itu dan tiuplah lilin ini." Ujar Yoongi.

Dan setelah itu, kamar mereka riuh dengan lagu ulang tahun untuk Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan meniup lilin itu, membuat asapnya terbang bersama permintaan Jimin. Dan kamar mereka kembali penuh dengan tepuk tangan, bahkan siulan.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi! potong kuenya!" seru sang maknae kelinci BTS antusias.

Jin yang sudah kelaparan akhirnya mengambil alih pisau dan hendak memotong kue milik Jimin.

"TUNGGU!"

Semuanya pun langsung hening dan menatap Jimin penuh tanda tanya.

"_But first, lemme take a SELFIE!" _

Entah keajaiban darimana, tapi lagu itu benar-benar menyala, dan membuat mereka disana semakin menggila dan tertawa, apalagi melihat tarian konyol Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Dan Jimin tidak akan pernah lupa untuk tidak mengabdikan momen pentingnya seumur hidup.

Ia mengambil ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi kamera-nya dan..

"KYAA!"

Betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok mengerikan dari kamera tersebut yang ternyata dirinya dengan wajah tampannya yang sudah dicoreti. (bayangkan Taehyung di Rookie King bagian v 'why so serious' XD)

Dan tengah malam itu benar-benar menjadi kenangan indah yang akan selalu Jimin ingat. Tawa canda, senyuman, kehangatan.

.

_Happy Birthday, Park Jimin! _

.

.

END

.

[A/N]

HAI SEMUA! Kimmi buat FF special buat uri prince charming and annoying, Park Jimin!

First of all, Kimmi mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat my lovely Chimchim! Happy 20th birthday bby!

Sebenernya disini Kimmi pingin buat Jimin berbahagia akibat sering terbully oleh member yang lain XD karena Jimin suka dibilang jelek lol walaupun itu bercanda.

Tapi menurut Kimmi, Jimin itu cakep, multitalenta (yah walaupun ga se multitalenta Jungkook) terus HOT*-* Pokoknya Jimin itu bias pertama Kimmi. Jadi karena tidak terima, Kimmi buat Chimchim disini berbahagia sesaat lol.

Terima kasih yang mau membaca di malam hari gini demi Jimin! Dan sorry banyak kesalahan karena Kimmi juga buatnya buru-buru hehe.

_Don't forget to review^^ jangan sungkan untuk review_

_Karena siders itu tidak baik^^_

Sekian dan semoga kalian mimpi indah bersama Chimchim!

Ps: _Again, Happy birthday boy! _


End file.
